youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
ATM in Sonic Style
ATM is a thriller film directed by David Brooks and starring with Tails, Cosmo and Knuckles. Plot David Hargrove (Tails) is an accountant having trouble asking out his co-worker Emily Brandt (Cosmo) who's resigning for a position with the MPO. At a Christmas party, David offers to drop Emily home. Reluctantly, David also agrees to drive home his other co-worker, Corey Thompson (Knuckles) who accompanies them. During the car ride at midnight, Corey forces David to stop at a local ATM booth, needing to get direct cash to buy pizza at a restaurant. David spites Corey by parking some distance away, making him walk. However, David and Emily joins Corey inside when he encounters card problems. When the three are about to leave, they spot a hooded figure (Scourge) in a parka coat lurking outside in the parking lot. They panic and Corey suggests they return to the car, but David and Emily suspect the figure to be a robber. They also discover that he can't enter without an ATM card, though other circumstances soon prove this wrong. When the hooded man murders a dog walker, they're tempted to phone the police, only realizing their cellphones were left in the car. Rendering the booth cold to match the weather, the hooded man shuts down the heater. David opts to negotiate their safety by giving the killer $500, earrings and a watch. He uses this to escape to his car where he finds out the wires were severed and the car cannot drive. David attempts to call the police and barely makes it back inside the booth without the phone after he was attacked by the pursuing figure. Trying to lure assistance, Emily then uses her lipstick to write "HELP" on the booth's window as the hooded figure tidies the scene outside. David, Emily and Corey start to freeze and eventually a security guard (Vector) locates them. Upon trying to call the cops, the hooded man kills the guard using a crowbar from David's car trunk, leaving the three witnesses despondent. As a man with a similar coat abruptly enters the booth, he was subdued and killed by David and Corey, later revealed to only be an innocent janitor. Frustrated, Corey takes the coat and leaves, getting caught and stabbed by the hooded man. After several hours, David and Emily realize that Corey is still alive. They retrieve him from outside, narrowly managing to return to the booth to tend to Corey's wounds before the hooded man gets to them. The hooded man blocks off the booth door with David's car. Attempting to have them freeze, the hooded man fills the booth with cold water and Corey eventually dies of blood loss and hypothermia. Concocting a plan, David elevates Emily on his shoulders to successfully trigger the fire sprinkler system alarm using Corey's lighter, a trash can and paper, but Emily falls hitting her head and dies afterwards. Relentless, the hooded man sends the security guard's car into David's car which slams and breaks down the booth. Angered, David throws a Molotov cocktail at the hooded killer, setting ablaze the dead security guard in a parka coat instead. The police arrive and David is arrested, as the hooded man conceals himself. While David is driven away, he sees many unknown figures wearing parka coats in the crowd of the crime scene. The police recover surveillance recordings of the events within the ATM booth, but it's made clear the killer had planned his actions to not appear in the footage, effectively framing David for the killer's crimes. The killer also planted other evidence against David. In the final scene of the film and throughout the credits, the hooded man who remains unknown returns to his headquarters, where he begins to map out similar attacks on a mini-mart, farm house and various other ATMs. Cast Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as David Hargrove|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo the Seedrian 5.jpg|Cosmo as Emily Brandt|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Corey Thompson|link=Knuckles the Echidna Scourge the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Scourge as The Man|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 3.jpg|Vector as Security Guard|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Robert|link=Espio the Chameleon Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Jerry|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Cosmo Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies